villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
They
They are the main antagonists of the entirety of the Poppy universe. ''Poppy'' They are infamous as being the backers of Poppy whom they seem to exhibit some power over. How Poppy had come under their control is unclear, but what is known is that they are responsible for Poppy's management. Their power over Poppy is so strong, they provide her with clothing, and other necessities, but they also prohibit her from sharing any information about them to the public. They manage what Poppy says on the internet, and punish her for the slightest of insolence. They are first mentioned in "They Have Taken Control." More evidence of their sinister influence continued in other videos in the Poppy universe. For instance, Poppy once stated on Twitter that her handlers were willing to let her announce her newest album Poppy.Computer. However, in another video entitled "I'm Not Lying to You", Poppy admits to a black skull that she used to be more honest, but now her handlers are pushing her further down the rabbit hole. When Poppy was asked about who "They" were by Circa, Poppy implies that "They" are always present in her videos. They are first fully shown in the music video "Lowlife." One appears as a fragile man in a wheelchair, while others wore breathing masks. In the music video, they were observing Poppy's performance. It is currently unknown who these mysterious "They" are. They are speculated that the Devil is most likely the leader of the organization as evidenced by his appearance in "Lowlife." In a crossover video, Charlotte somehow learns something shady about Titanic Sinclair, and she warns him that Poppy would find out about his dark secret. It can be assumed from the video that Titanic Sinclair is involved with the organization despite his denial. It also seems that whenever Poppy misses their expectations, they would create a clone of her whilst disposing of the original. This is shown in the video "Oh No" where a second Poppy materializes, causing the first Poppy's mouth to start bleeding. Symbolism Obviously, the most commonly agreed upon interpretation of "They" is that they're in actuality the Illuminati. One running theory is that the elites of the Illuminati employ MK Ultra brainwashing to place the victim under their control. The Illuminati is also credited with being obsessed with symbols; in the music video for "Lowlife," Poppy is depicted sitting in front of a white triangle, an obvious allusion to the common symbol for the Illuminati. Gallery Images TheyThem.png Gas Mask Guy.jpg Poppy and her Handlers.jpg They Are Watching.jpg Videos Poppy Explained Hidden Messages in the "Lowlife" Video That Poppy - Lowlife Film Theory Poppy's Hidden Conspiracy EXPOSED! That Poppy Symbolism - Occult Unmasked Poppy ADMITS to Being One of THEM IM POPPY YOUTUBE RED SERIES REVIEW & BREAKDOWN (EPISODE 1 EXPLAINED) That Poppy Mystery SOLVED ! “That Poppy” The YouTube Star Under Illuminati Mind Control See Also *New World Order Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Enigmatic Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Symbolic Category:Slaver Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Cults Category:Mute Category:Wealthy Category:Self-Aware